


Mocha Lips and Cappuccino Kiss

by suicider00m



Series: The Little Things [1]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/suicider00m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Coffee is a language in itself." - Jackie Chan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mocha Lips and Cappuccino Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i just really love coffee and gabilliam

Gabe loved coffee.

He loved everything about it: the smooth, silky texture as it travelled over his tongue, heat and comfort emanating as he swallowed it down, he way it would warm his hands as he held the mug close, the rich taste and richer smell that had the unmistakeable hint of “home” no matter where he was. 

He liked the process of making coffee too. Still half asleep, tearing himself away from the warm and inviting boy still sleeping beside him, dragging himself into the kitchen, blinking blearily and grabbing haphazardly at the items in the cupboard (he doesn’t know how he managed before they got the Keurig). Leaning against the counter as he waited, yawning and stretching as the machine hummed quietly behind him. He’d grab his finished coffee, inhaling deeply before taking a sip. As he drank he would set up the machine to brew another cup, waiting to press the button until he heard soft footsteps padding across the apartment.

Gabe really loved coffee. 

That morning, though, things went a little differently. Gabe woke up and stumbled to the kitchen only to find the coffee machine already humming and that rich aroma with a hint of hazelnut. William was perched on the counter, sleepily sipping at his own cup. 

He was wearing a sweatshirt that must have been Gabe’s as it was far too big for him, hanging off one shoulder and reaching halfway down his thighs to make his long legs look even longer. His hands were covered by his sleeves, his ‘sweater paws’ wrapped around the mug he held close. His hair was falling into his face, draping over his pale neck and shoulders like tangled satin. Soft morning sunlight illuminated him from behind, making him look almost otherworldly. Gabe almost forgot to breathe as he took in the ethereal boy before him.

“Morning,” William said, looking up and smiling at him.

Gabe just nodded, walking over to slot himself between William’s dangling legs. He wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him into a soft kiss. William giggled, pulling back but not away. “What’s up with you this morning?”

Gabe stared at the perfect, beautiful boy in front of him and wondered what he did to be blessed with the presence of an angel.

“Absolutely nothing,” he said, coffee forgotten as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend once again. 

Gabe loved coffee, but he loved William just a little bit more.


End file.
